Talk:The Poison Jungle (Book)/@comment-97.120.37.215-20190913004907/@comment-50.53.67.240-20190915044615
Here's what I thought. I'm only going to rank the main series books: 1. The Poison Jungle. Poisonous telepathic plants, betrayal, and dark secrets! All key elements to an awesome book! Although do we really have to have transgender relationships? Also what's the difference between homosexual, bisexual, and transgender? 2. The Hive Queen. I already feel like I'm ranking these in reverse chronological order, but if you ask me the definition of a good book series is that each book is better than the last. 3. Escaping Peril. Nope, it's not book 11. I just really loved how we can finally see something from Peril's perspective. Before book 8, she was just kind of the crazy weirdo in the background. So it was really nice to see things from her perspective and know that she can do good things. 4. The Lost Continent. I don't know how to describe it, I just really loved the new storyline and the fresh start and how it connected to the Distant Kingdoms/Pyrrhia at the end. 5. Moon Rising. Before book 6 we all thought of the ancient mind-reading NightWings as all-powerful demigods or something. So it was nice to have one from the pov of one of them and be able to find out what it's actually like. 6. Talons of Power. We had one from the pov of a mind-reader, now we'll have one from the pov of an animus! I also love how Turtle is not like other animuses and wants to keep his power a secret, and doesn't flaunt his power or anything. 7. The Brightest Night. I really loved how this book showed us how Sunny is more than just sweet and cute and that she can be a hero too. I also loved how they finally had more detail on the scavengers. ... I mean humans! 8. Darkness of Dragons. I think my favorite part of this book was how finally Kinkajou had her moment to shine. Although... are the NightWings going to live in the Rainforest Kingdom forever? Shouldn't they eventually move back to their old home, even without Darkstalker's crazy mind spells? 9. Winter Turning. I think you already know what I'm going to say. I just loved how we got to see Winter and how he developed over time. 10. The Dark Secret. Finally a glimpse at the NightWing island! 11. The Hidden Kingdom. I kind of loved seeing the RainWings and how they actually lived, and I loved Glory becoming queen. 12. The Lost Heir. Just kidding. It's actually the Dragonet Prophecy. The book that started it all! That would make it extra-special, but like I mentioned before, the definition of a good book series is that it makes subtle hints to the next book and then improves. 13. The Lost Heir. It's not that I don't like it. In fact, TLH was the first one I ever read! It's just that all the other ones are better. Books that I would like to see: * A book from the viewpoint of Cliff or Auklet * A book from the viewpoint of Bumblebee * A book from the viewpoint of Luna, Swordtail, or Willow * A Legends about the Legend of the Hive * A Legends about the Tree Wars * A Legends about the Scorching Can't wait for the next Legends book! :)